In modern communication landscape, written messages and documents are frequently used to serve numerous purposes in a wide range of circumstances. Authors intends to write readable and persuasive messages and documents, but the authors may not have proper understanding on stylistic preferences, knowledge on a subject matter, and other aspects of a target audience.